


Sick Day(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Oneshot Podfics:Ninjago [39]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by Skylark Starflower, read by me.___Acronix has fallen ill and now it's up to Krux to bring him medicine. Only problem is, Krux hasn't stepped foot in a pharmacy in 40 years. Not to mention the Vermillion Commanders know nothing about dealing with sick humans.
Series: Oneshot Podfics:Ninjago [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005996
Kudos: 1





	Sick Day(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sick Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/761187) by Skylark Starflower. 




End file.
